


Love's the Only Medicine

by Babey_blue



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Accident prone hawke, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anders POV, Blood, Cheek Kisses, Doctor Anders (Dragon Age), Fluff, M/M, Medical stuff, anders is tired, first dates kinda, flirty Hawke, hawke is also an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babey_blue/pseuds/Babey_blue
Summary: Anders is a doctor, split between wanting to sleep for 10 years straight or work for 10 years straight. One day, he meets Hawke, an accident prone sweetheart and feels better than he has in ages.
Relationships: Anders/Male Hawke
Kudos: 20





	Love's the Only Medicine

Anders sighed heavily. It had been a long night working at the hospital, and he'd finally given in and drank a third cup of coffee. He loved his job, of course, but sometimes all he wanted to do was sleep. 

"You've got a man waiting for you," Karl said, coming up behind him, "he got a broken nose." 

Standing up, he quickly drained the last of his coffee. "I'll be there in a moment." 

Anders had multiple people come in for bones broken during fights or whatnot, so he figured this one would be no different. Until he opened the door and the man was grinning at him. 

"Garrett...Hawke?" He asked, glancing down at the papers before looking back at the man. 

"That's me. Here for a broken nose." 

He didn't even sound troubled, if anything he sounded… _ embarrassed.  _

"And how'd you break your nose?" Anders questioned, getting close to examine it. 

"I ran into my door, I thought I'd opened it, but no." 

He couldn't help it, he let out a quiet laugh. "That's quite different than what I'm used to, you'll have to forgive me for laughing." 

Hawke shook his head. "No, it's ridiculous, feel free to laugh. My friend, Isabela, did as she drove me here." 

"Sounds like you're accident prone." 

He blushed, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "You're right, but I've gotten better. It used to be that I was in the ER for stitches or a broken bone twice a week."

"I have to reset it, so it'll hurt for a moment." Anders said softly. 

Hawke gritted his teeth as he reset the bone, but it was over soon enough. 

"Feels better already." He joked, tears in his eyes. 

"That'll take about 3 weeks to heal, and we'll have to prescribe you some meds to help with the healing." 

The man nodded, simply gazing up at Anders through long, black eyelashes that sat above beautiful brown eyes. 

"Mr. Hawke." He said, rather impatiently. 

Hawke blinked. "Yes. Sorry, medications." 

Anders smiled somewhat fondly at the man before quickly writing out what he would need. 

"There you are, Mr. Hawke. Come back and see me in three weeks and we can see if it healed correctly." 

"Thank you, Dr. Anders. And it's just Hawke, please." 

The man was out the door almost as quick as he came in, leaving Anders to stare after him in dumbstruck wonder. 

What a wonderful enigma of a man. 

*** 

Almost three weeks later, he sees Garrett Hawke again. 

"Mr. Hawke, here to see about your- oh my." 

While the other man's nose  _ does  _ look better, Anders main focus is the hand wrapped in what seems to be napkins. 

"Do you not own bandages, Hawke?" 

Hawke blushes and averts his eyes. "I cut myself cooking so I panicked and grabbed the first thing to cover my hands." 

"And who, pray tell, drove you here while laughing?" 

"There was a toss up between Fenris or Varric, since no one else felt like driving me to the hospital again. Fenris lost, so he's waiting for me, no doubt cursing me under his breath." 

Anders let out a small huff of laughter. "Alright, let's see what we're dealing with." 

He carefully pulled the napkins that were covered in blood away from Hawke's hand and examined the cut. 

"So, bad time to ask, but how are you with needles?" 

Hawke laughed. "Well, with a doctor as pretty as you doing it, I'm sure I'll be fine." 

He rolled his eyes. "Flattery isn't going to make this any less painful." 

"Had to try." 

Anders had to admit that Hawke was charming at least. Accident prone as all hell, but charming. 

After he was done with stitching the other man's hand, he turned to him. "In about five to ten days, I expect you to come back, and make sure to put Vaseline on that." 

"Of course, I can't let my favorite doctor down." 

"Now," he said, pointedly ignoring the attempt at flirting, "how does your nose feel?" 

"Feels...less broken? I mean I can breathe out of it?" 

Anders laughed. "Alright, I'll check it for you, hold still." 

He leaned in close to Hawke's face, fingers on either side of his nose, and then, out of sheer curiosity, he gazed into the other man's eyes. Brown, covered in a curtain of ridiculously long eyelashes. He wasn't blind, of course, he knew Hawke was attractive. But coupled with the accident proneness and the adorable awkwardness? It was a wonder that no one had snatched him up yet. 

"Doctor?" 

Anders snapped his attention away from the other man's face and backed away. "Yes, it seems you're all better. And, please, Hawke, don't let me see you back in here in less than ten days." 

Hawke stood. "Alright. Five to ten days and vaseline. I'll try to keep myself out of trouble until then." 

*** 

Hawke had decidedly  _ not  _ kept himself out of trouble. 

"Your favorite patient is here." Karl told him from the doorway of the break room. 

"Tell someone else to take it, I'm  _ exhausted _ ." 

"Yes, well, he's asking for you. Or he would be, if he were conscious. His friends are asking." 

Anders bolted up from his chair. "Unconscious? What happened?"

"I'm unsure, there was tons of frantic yelling and a woman asking for "the pretty blonde doctor" but that's all I know." 

"Alright, thanks Karl." 

Anders rushed to the waiting room, where a group of people were pacing.

"Er, Garrett Hawke?" 

They turned towards him, eyes filled with a frantic nervousness. 

"I'm Doctor Anders, I take care of Hawke when he comes in, which has been often. Anyone care to tell me what happened?" 

"Yes, well," a woman, who shared Hawke's brown eyes and black hair, "we were all walking to the car after a night out, and heard shouting from a nearby alleyway, Isabela had gotten her phone out to call the police, but Garrett had already ran down the alley. Some poor kid was getting beat up and he intervened." 

"Yes well, he's always had a penchant for getting into trouble." Said a shorter blonde man on her left. 

He nodded at them. "Thank you, I'll update you on him when I have a better grasp of his injuries." 

Anders went to Hawke's room soon after, his heart aching at the sight of the poor man unconscious, bloody and bruised. 

"You idiot." He said fondly. 

So, some part of him  _ may  _ have gotten attached to Hawke during the small moments in which they saw each other. Anders found himself thinking about the other man often, but he knew something like that wouldn't work out. He was preoccupied with work. 

A groan sounded from the bed and he snapped his head towards the man. 

"Wh-Doctor?" 

"Hawke. Good to see you're awake. Do you remember what happened?" 

"Only that I got my ass handed to me and that I hurt like a bitch." 

"After what you did? I'm not surprised." 

"Glad I have you to look out for me." 

"Yes, well, now that you're awake, I can properly examine you and give your friends some good news." 

"This isn't quite how I imagined you meeting my friends." 

"Let me see your hands." 

Hawke set his hands in Anders' own and he carefully examined them. 

"You ripped open your stitches." 

"Rebroke my nose too?" 

He sighed. "You're the most infuriating patient I've ever had. You just can't seem to stay healed." 

"How else would I see my favorite doctor?" 

"I'm sure there's other ways to see me. Take off your gown." 

"Very forward of you." 

"So I can check for bruises, asshole." 

Hawke did what he said and slipped the top half of the gown off. Bruises sprinkled the man's body, like he'd been kicked. 

"Does it hurt when I touch your ribs? 

He nodded. "Little bit." 

"I'll send you for an x-ray after I get you stitched back up, while I do that, tell me about how you wanted me to meet your friends." 

"Well, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out with us one day, not quite a date, but something close to it and I imagined you getting along with Varric or Isabella and laughing as they told you embarrassing stories of me and then, hopefully, you would let me take you home and I could ask you out for real." 

"Hawke that's-" 

"Impossible because you're way out of my league?" 

"Sweet. I was going to say sweet but I'm always busy. You'd hate me." 

"I-" 

"We can continue talking about this  _ after  _ you get x-rayed and get out of the hospital. And hopefully, you stay out of it for more than 4 days this time." 

"Alright, I'll hold you to that." 

"Now, while you're gone, I'm going to grab a cup of coffee." 

***

Hawke had, in a way, just asked him out. And Anders had no clue what to do about it. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" 

Anders turned, spotting Karl in the doorway. 

"Yes, well. My number one patient just told me that he was interested in asking me out." 

"Good! You need to get out of this damned place every once in a while." 

"But-" 

"But nothing. Everyone knows you work harder than anyone else. And I've never seen you talk about anyone like you have Hawke." 

"I've rarely talked about Hawke and when I do I complain!" 

"Yes, but you've got a fond look in your eye when you do, like you're waiting for him to walk through the door." 

"You're ridiculous." 

"No, you are. So go ask that man on a date, and then maybe use some of those fucking off days." 

"Alright, alright. He should be getting out of getting an x-ray soon, so I'll... _ entertain  _ the idea." 

"Good. You deserve something nice, Anders." 

*** 

He sat Hawke down after his x-ray. "Your ribs are bruised, so you'll have to take it easy." 

"So  _ that's _ why it hurts so bad." 

"And just a couple more things, Hawke." 

He gazed up at Anders through his lashes, and it reminded him of the first time they met. 

"Please, try not to get hurt before you can officially ask me out, and call me Anders." 

"Really? You'd say yes?" 

He shrugged. "You're charming, and I find your lack of self preservation and accident proneness adorable." 

"If I didn't hurt so bad, I would kiss you." 

"Why Mr. Hawke, I don't kiss before the first date. After, maybe." 

Anders kissed Hawke on the cheek before handing the slip of paper with his prescriptions on it, and then another with his number. 

"Just in case you have any….questions about the meds, or about me." 

"I'll be holding you to that date, Anders." 

"I hope so." 


End file.
